shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Outlaw Pirates
Introduction ﻿The Outlaw Pirates are a pirate crew from West Blue. Currently, they are aiming to find One Piece and make Josie Young the Pirate King. Jolly Roger The Outlaw Pirates flag consists of a skull wearing Young's trademark black cowboy hat with two revolvers in place of crossbones. Crew Members *"The Outlaw" Josie Young - Captain *"The Fabulous Thunderbird" Josie Beck - First Mate *"Quickdraw" Kiryu - Navigator/Swordsman *"Knockout King" Marshal Quinn - Cook *"Crimson Angel" Holiday - Doctor *"Shipwreck" Mongo - Shipwright/Helmsman *"Mr. Miracle" Denton Priest - Thief Crew Strength Overall, the crew is very strong. They have two Devil Fruit users with especially rare abilities, a Logia and a Mythical Zoan. Beyond this, they possess three super strong physical fighters in Kiryu, Marshal Quinn, and Mongo. Even the two weakest members, Holiday and Denton Priest, can hold their own against strong opponents. The fact that each member of the crew has learned to use Haki adds to their strength. History The Outlaw Pirates were formed by Josie Young and his younger brother Josie Beck. The first three members that they recruited were Kiryu; a capable navigator and swordsman and a friend of Young's, Marshal Quinn; an expert kickboxer and cook who knew the Josie brothers since they were little kids, and Holiday; a young doctor that Young met after he saved her from a group of mountain bandits. Before setting sail from their home island, they had to gain a ship. Hearing of a ship that was being built on the other side of the island, the Outlaw Pirates set out to make their own. Reaching the abandoned shipyard where the ship was being built, the crew met the fishman shipwright, Mongo. Young asked Mongo if he could purchase the ship, but Mongo refused. Instead, he offered to join the crew and help Young achieve his dream. Young agreed, gaining the services of Mongo and the Outlaw Pirates' new ship, Bully the Kid. After this, the Outlaw Pirates set off on their journey. They began to gain notoriety by raiding merchant vessels, but Young was not satisfied with this. Eventually, he read a news article about how the legendary escape artist Denton Priest had been captured and was being held at Marine Branch 49. Seeing an opportunity to recruit an especially skilled crewmember, Young ordered the crew to head for Branch 49. When the Outlaws reached Branch 49, they launched an all out assault on the base. They sunk two battleships, caused heavy marine casualties, and escaped with Denton Priest. Young also personally killed the Marine Captain in charge of the base. After escaping, Young offered Priest a place in his crew. Wanting to pay Young back for freeing him, Priest accepted and became the seventh member of the Outlaw Pirates. It was at this same time that the Marines issued the Outlaws their first bounties. Now with another member in their crew and the World Government taking notice, The Outlaw Pirates crossed Reverse Mountain and entered the Grand Line. Their first stop in the Grand Line was Sugar Island. When they arrived there, they decided to explore the island. Mongo and Priest were left to guard the ship, while the others wandered into the rainforest. While the others were gone, Mongo and Priest were ambushed and defeated by The Triad. When the others returned, they too were ambushed. They fought the trio of assassins, but they were quickly overpowered. Unable to defeat them, Young created an opening and the Outlaws escaped the island. Unfortunately, their log pose did not record their location. With no heading and no chance of defeating The Triad, the Outlaw Pirates became lost at sea. Trivia *The Outlaw Pirates have a Western theme. *The crewmembers were given exceptionally high starting bounties for (according to the Marines) "having the audasity to attack a Marine base without provocation." Category:Pirate Crews